Una y Otra Vez
by Meepy Writer
Summary: "Por eso cada noche me detengó en tu portal y enfrente de tu casa a los santos les suplico un poco de valor para llamarte y confesar que duermo sin un sueño y me levantó sin motivos..." El miedo la orilló a huir, algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Pero cuando las cosas estan destinadas a ser, no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo. SONGFIC


**Las canciones nos cuentan tantas historias, pero esta me hacía emocionarme con solo pensarla. Espero les guste, ya saben, dejenme saber su opinion en un bello review. **

**Les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger pertenecen a la Toei.**

**La canción pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

**"Una y Otra vez" - La Oreja de Van Gogh**

Nuevamente estaba observando una puerta. No sabía como, pero sus pasos la habían llevado ahí.

A su alrededor, el viento comenzó a soplar y le provocó un escalofrio, haciendo que se abrazará a si misma con su abrigo. Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre sus ojos y ella lo recogió detrás de su oreja, dejandó escapar un suspiro de nostalgia.

-De verdad parece un sueño- se dijó a si misma, mirando nuevamente hacía la puerta del edificio, dejando que los recuerdos la embargaran.

**_"Te sentaste a mi lado en la barra _**

**_y acertaste que quise tomar._**

**_Sonreí y me dijiste al oido _**

**_que las chicas no deben llorar..."_**

Ella no era una chica de bares ni clubes nocturnos. Apenas y había visitado alguno en sus años de novata, pero hoy era distinto. Aceptó ir porque sabía que Yayoi no la hubiera dejado en paz. Ella y Rin no se le habían despegado desde el final de las clases, después de que eso sucediera.

Tan solo pensar en ello le hacía sentir que se le iban a escapar las lagrimas de sus ojos, haciendola sentir patetica. Pero era una reacción normal. Después de todo, terminar con una relación que había durado desde la preparatoria no iba ser algo sencillo de superar.

Sus amigas habían querido distraerla, pero no estaba funcionando. Y cuando cada una se fue a bailar con sus respectivos novios, le pareció el mejor momento para dejar de fingir. Se sentó en la barra y perdió su vista en las luces que se reflejaban sobre la madera, apoyando melancolicamente su cabeza sobre su mano.

Escuchó que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero ni así levantó la vista.

-Las perspectivas depende del punto donde lo observas- escuchó que un chico decía.

Ella lo ignoró, tamborileando con sus dedos con algo de fastidio.

-¿Tú cómo lo ves?- oyó esa voz nuevamente, levantando por fin el rostro al rendirse ante la curiosidad.

Ese chico de ondulado cabello negro la miraba fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Disculpa?- dijó ella, extrañada.

Él levantó un vaso y lo colocó entre ambos, señalandolo.

-¿Está lleno o vacio?

Arqueó una ceja, comenzando a creer que aquel chico estab loco. Miró el vaso; era más que obvio que no tenía nada.

-Esta vacio- respondió ella con seguridad.

-¿Segura?

Eso la sacó de onda, haciendola preguntarse porque hablaba con él.

-¡Claro! No tiene nada.

-Eso es porque no necesita nada más. Tal vez el aire es todo lo que la vida le dió, pero tal vez era lo mejor. Solo que aún no lo nota.

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos. No sabía quien era él ni recordaba haberlo visto nunca, pero él había visto en su interior y había conseguido que, aunque fuese una metafora algo rara, su corazón se sintiera mejor. Y una sonrisa simplemente se le escapo.

-Así te ves más linda- dijo él, haciendola sonrojar.

Estaba apuntó de preguntarle su nombre, cuando una voz se le adelantó:

-¡Eh, King!- lo llamó Ian, el novio de Yayoi, acercandose a ambos. -¿En dónde te habías metido?

-Disculpa- respondió, mirando a la chica de reojo. -Tuve que quedarme con un profesor hasta tarde y los perdí de vista.

Ian notó que su amigo no lo miraba y dejó escapar una pícara sonrisa.

-Veo que ya se conocieron- dijo, haciendo que ambos lo miraran confundidos. -Amy, él es Daigo Kiryu. Esta en la misma clase que Yayoi y yo.

-Llamame King- dijo él, estirando su mano. Ella se la estrechó, sintiendo como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

-Soy Amy Yuuzuki- sintió como si su voz tuviese mente propia -, compañera de residencia de Yayoi.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa, que provocó que olvidara como respirar por unos segundos.

_**"Sin canciones seguimos bailando**_

_** en la puerta del ultimo bar.**_

_**Y cuando el sol terminó con la noche**_

_**no volvimos a vernos jamas..."**_

Las horas se le pasaron en un suspiro, tan veloz que ni siquiera tuvó tiempo de pensar en nada más.

Ambos estuvieron conversando toda la noche, bajo la mirada de sus amigos, quienes ocasionalmente les lanzaban picaras miradas y sonrisas burlonas.

Desgraciadamente, todo tuvó que terminar y los 6 adolescentes tuvieron que irse a casa. King insistió en acompañarla, pero algo en su interior la hizo dudar. Prefería mejor no hacerse esperanzas, todo parecía demasiado bello para ser real.

-¿Puedo verte otra vez?- preguntó él, con una mirada que hacía su corazón acelerar.

-Emm... yo... - se maldecía internamente por delatar su nerviosismo.

Él dejó escapar una risa divertida y le pusó un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarla.

-¡Claro que tengo que verte!- exclamó. Y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él ya se había dado la vuelta para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Por unos segundos, ella se quedó ahí, mirando como se alejaba y aún sintiendo el tacto de su dedo sobre sus labios.

_**"Por eso cada noche me detengó en tu portal **_

_**y enfrente de tu casa a los santos les suplico**_

_**un poco de valor para llamarte y confesar**_

_**que duermo sin un sueño y me levantó sin motivos..."**_

Por más que deseara evitarlo, comenzaba a volverse una costumbre el ver su rostro y escuchar su risa. Cosas tan simples como esas le alegraban el día, aunque solo lo viera por unos segundos.

Cuando veía su mirada, sabía que él comenzaba a interesarse en ella y no podía evitar que algo en su interior diera un salto de alegría. Pero otra parte le decía que era mejor evitar terminar herida de nuevo, que cuando las cosas parecen perfectas algo las arruinara de forma inesperada y que ella ya no podría soportarlo.

Ella intentaba advertirle que él merecía algo mejor. Trataba de evitar ilusionarlo e incluso intentó comentarselo, pero él siempre parecía intuirlo, cambiando de inmediato el tema y dejandola con las palabras en la boca.

El estar en el ultimo año empeoraba las cosas, ya que sabía que cada uno tenía sueños y metas que deseaban cumplir. Era mejor estar alejados, así no habrían despedidas dolorosas ni remordimientos.

Como si lo que sintiese fuese prohibido, ella lo observaba escondida entre las sombras, sintiendo un conflicto interno al sentirse feliz con tan solo unos segundos de él. Tantas eran las tardes en las que lo observaba estudiar en la biblioteca, conversar con sus amigos afuera del salón de clases o sentado afuera de su residencia, trabajando arduamente en un cuaderno.

_**"Y una y otra vez**_

_**en tu puerta me rindo.**_

_**Y una y otra vez**_

_**me voy como he venido..."**_

El ultimo día de clases, cuando lo más importante para todos era la fiesta de graduación, solo había una cosa que ella quería hacer.

Con pasos decididos, llegó hasta la puerta de su residencia, dispuesta a dejar de mentirse por primera vez. Se decía que ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse en el futuro y que se odiraría aún más si se llevaba ese secreto con ella, preguntandose que habría pensado al respecto. Pero cuando ya estaba apuntó de tocar, se arrepintió.

Sintiendo como el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse poco a poco de ella, se giró para salir huyendo; pero sus intenciones fueron detenidas cuando se impactó contra otra persona que venía llegando.

-Lo sien...- pero al levantar la vista se quedó congelada. Se había impactado contra su pecho y sus brazos la rodeaban, pero él no parecía en lo absoluto incomodo. Más bien, parecía divertido.

-Deja de temer- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella no supó que responder.

Pero antes de si quiera su cerebro tuviese tiempo de registrar la situación, sintió como sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella. El mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció, dejandose llevar por esa soñada sensación.

Al separarse y mirarlo a los ojos, la realidad la golpeó de nuevo, haciendola reaccionar en lo que había hecho.

-Yo... Tú... No debemos... yo...- comenzó a decir.

Fue en ese segundo en el que tomó una decisión de la que se arrepentiría toda su vida: salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, luchando con todo su ser para no mirar atras.

_**"De vuelta a mi rutina me consuela imaginar**_

_**que siempre que te busco me buscas tú un poquito.**_

_**Quien sabe si en mi ausencia tu visites mi portal**_

_**y enfrente de mi casa suplicas por lo mismo..."**_

Las cosas ya habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Ahora ella era una exitosa periodista en un importante periodico, además de que algún día heredaría la empresa familiar y las cosas estaban bien. Pero a pesar de eso, aún sentía un vacio que siempre había tratado de ignorar. Y ahora, por azares del destino, la historia se repetía.

King había aparecido de nuevo en su vida hace unos días, convertido en un importante arqueólogo. Tendría una exposición en el museo de la ciudad y el periodico quería el evento en la primera plana.

-Este puede ser quiza tu trabajo más importante hasta ahora, Amy- le había dicho su editor. -Esta entrevista nos posicionaría con el número 1 en ventas.

Ella miró el expediente que le había entregado, donde estaba recopilada toda la información sobre él, y sintió un nudo en el estomago. En todas las fotos de sus conferencias y exposiciones se veía tan feliz y llenó de éxito, lo que la hizo sentir patetica al pensar que mientra ella se la vivía lamentandose, él había logrado salir adelante y su vida era increible.

-No puedo- dijo. Sentía que había perdido el control sobre su voz y sentía una opresión en el pecho.

-Tú eres la mejor. No puedo pensar en nadie más perfecto para realizar este artículo.

-Pero...

-¡Nada! Yo se que haras un buen trabajo.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras otro escalofrio la regresaba a la realidad y miraba hacía el edificio.

Ahí estaba de nuevo: mirando desde afuera y deseando poder verlo, sin saber si lo deseaba en realidad.

-Aún sigues siendo indecisa- esa voz la hizo girarse sobresaltada.

Con su permanente sonrisa, King la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella no pudó evitar sentir que su corazón burbujeaba de felicidad.

-King...- su voz estaba ahogada por los fuertes latidos de su corazón, sintiendo de nuevo como se apoderaba de ella el miedo y la alegría, dejandola congelada en su sitio.

-Deberías dejar de esconderte, Amy- dijo él, rascandose la nuca con una risa divertida. Su nombre le pareció ajeno al escucharlo con su voz.

De forma inesperada, de su mochila él sacó un cuaderno para dibujar, colocandoselo en las manos. Ella lo recibió con una mirada de extrañeza y él asintió, alentandola a abrirlo.

_**"Y una y otra vez**_

_**en tu puerta me rindó.**_

_**Y una y otra vez**_

_**me voy como he venido"**_

Fue algo sorprendente: en todos los dibujos estaba ella, en los distintos sitios donde años atras acostumbraba observarlo. Desde cuando estaba sentada en la biblioteca hasta cuando solía esconderse entre las ramas de un árbol cercano a su residencia.

-¿Cómo...?- ella no sabía que decir de la impresión.

King solo se encogió de hombros, rascandose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo.

El viento sopló a su alrededor, haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran sobre el rostro de la chica. Él los colocó detrás de su oreja con un movimiento delicado, sonriendole con ternura.

-Ya no te escondas en las sombras- le dijo, acercandose a ella poco a poco.

-No más- fue todo lo que Amy alcanzó a decir antes de que sus labios se fundieran en un beso.


End file.
